Monster Cake
by mah29732
Summary: Mung Daal along with Chowder have been egged onto a monster cake melee bash contest, i.e. quick similar to monster truck rally contest with Mung's arch rival Endive. The goal prize is half a million bucks.
1. Mung Daal’s Challenge

Monster Cake

Chapter 1: Mung Daal's Challenge

It was quite an average day in Marzipan City, for a certain chef named Mung Daal and his apprentice Chowder as they were in the market area of the city looking for the ingredients of their latest dish they were prepared to create for the customer.

"Come on Chowder, pick up the pace here" said Mung as he threw some random ingredients into the bag poor Chowder was left to carry.

As the two continued to gather ingredients, they heard some construction sounds not far from where they were.

"Say Mung, what's going on?" asked Chowder as he was lifting the heavy bag of ingredients to which he noticed a large billboard being propped up.

"Hmm, looks like the ad suggests which ever chef creates the best Marzipan City Monster Cake Melee Bash gets to win a large sum of money, say, I don't believe it, over half a million?!" cried Mung as he looked at the billboard.

"That's right sir, if you're a chef and create a monster cake that'll face other monster cakes and defeats them, you'll win half a million bucks" said a construction worker as he finished nailing the last nails on the board.

"Oh boy, half a million bucks, just think on how many sort of foods I can buy with that!" cried Chowder with such excitement.

"Well, well, well, look at what trash we have run into here" said a familiar dreadful voice to Mung.

The voice belonged to Mung's arch rival Endive who has always touted she's always the better chef than he'll ever be.

"Hi Chowder!" cried a small female voice which belonged to Panini as she was also carrying a bag of ingredients which Endive had placed into the bag, "Are you doing chores too for your master, we have so much in common."

"I'm not your boyfriend!" shouted Chowder as he barked back right at her.

"So Mung, are you thinking of entering that contest which that billboard openly states?" asked Endive referring to the Monster Cake melee bash contest.

"Oh, and I suppose that you can beat me to the punch woman?" asked Mung.

"I can easily win that half a million bucks with my hands tied behind my back" laughed Endive, "I doubt you'll be able to do it, with either hand at all!"

"Oh, you just have brought on a challenge here woman!" cried Mung as he stood right up to the large woman in front of her.

"Patience, patience folks" said the foreman who setup the billboard as the small man stepped right in the middle of the two to prevent a fight, "all the people of Marzipan City will be able to see you two fight it out with your monster cakes, so don't waste your energy here."

"Fine, have it your way, little man" said Endive as she huffed away with Panini following her closely behind.

"Well, looks like we got ourselves another project to do, come on let's head back to my kitchen" said Mung as the two quickly left the scene.

About several minutes later, the two arrived back in the kitchen which Truffles, Mung's wife, was waiting for them.

"It's about time you two came back" said Truffles as she was busy reading some magazine while sitting at her desk.

"We got another challenge offered by that dreadful Endive woman!" cried Mung.

"So what mess did you get into this time?" asked Truffles.

"We're going to enter Marzipan City's Monster Cake Melee Bash contest" replied Mung, "the chef who can create the best monster cake, and win in the arena against the others, gets half a million bucks!"

"Half a million?!" cried Truffles with quite joy, "Just think what of all the girly stuff I can get with that sort of dough, with that sort of wade of cash, I'll be able to decorate this ugly place!"

"Ugly, you're calling my kitchen ugly?!" cried Mung to Truffles, to which a few seconds switched to Mung's kitchen which wasn't really all that picture perfect and switched back to Mung, Chowder and Truffles, "I stand corrected, alright, maybe if there's still some money left over, we'll redecorate my kitchen, but no girly stuff!"

After the chat with Truffles, Mung and Chowder head back in the kitchen where Shnitzel was quite busy with making other recipes that the customers had ordered.

"Radda, radda, radda" proclaimed Shnitzel as he noticed Mung and Chowder were finally back with the rest of the ingredients.

"Well, we would have gotten here sooner if Mung didn't come across a billboard that had a contest where we would be able to make a monster cake!" cried Chowder still being quite joyful about the experience.

"Radda, radda, radda?" asked Shnitzel as he leaned over to Mung.

"Yes, we're going to enter a contest" replied Mung, "but the best part of it is that we're going to get half a million bucks if we create the best monster cake that'll fight in the arena against the other monster cakes!"

"Radda, radda, radda, radda!" cried Shnitzel with quite joy as he could imagine himself with receiving a better pay.

"Great, than everyone is an agreement, we get to work immediately on this contest, right after you finish your duties Shnitzel with these ingredients here" said Mung as he took the large bag of ingredients from Chowder and poured them right into a large pot for poor Shnitzel to continue to steer with a stick.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to create a monster cake!" cried Chowder with joy, "What sort of a monster cake are we going to make? I bet it'll be big and strong, and very tasty to eat!"

"That it will Chowder, that it will" replied Mung to which he got out his usual large cooking textbook out from the drawers above, "all we need to do is find the right sort of monster cake to create."

"Oh boy, I just can't wait to see what sort of cake we can create" said Chowder as he was very well impatient.


	2. Choosing the Right Cake

Chapter 2: Choosing the Right Cake

As Mung Daal got out the large cooking textbook, the chef flipped through the various pages, to which Chowder was still quite excited that they were going to enter the Monster Cake Melee Bash contest.

"Come on Mung, I want to bake that cake!" cried Chowder as he kept on hopping up and down to which Shnitzel then grabbed Chowder which stopped him from hopping up and down.

"Thanks" said Mung as he turned the next page to Shnitzel.

"Radda, radda, radda" replied Shnitzel.

"Oh, here's a cake we can make" said Mung as he pointed to the page that was really a pound cake.

"Wow, a pound cake!" cried Chowder as his tongue slurped all over his face after looking at the picture of the cake in the book.

"Radda, radda, radda!" cried Shnitzel as he brought Chowder right up to his face.

"But I wasn't going to eat it" replied Chowder.

"Put him down Shnitzel" said Mung as he took the large textbook with him, "come on, we got to get these ingredients for a pound cake."

"Radda, radda, radda?" asked Shnitzel as the three were traveling to where the ingredients were located.

"What kind of a pound cake are we going to make you ask?" asked Mung to Shnitzel.

"Radda, radda, radda" replied Shnitzel.

"We're going to make the old fashion Royal Guard version of the pound cake, it's quite a monster cake that'll be able to take on any cake Endive can dish up" said Mung.

"So what do we need Mung?" asked Chowder.

"Here's a list of ingredients" replied Mung as he wrote down the list of ingredients shown on the book and handed it over to his apprentice, "I want you to go and fetch these ingredients and bring them back to me."

"Oh boy, it also includes smashed No Fruit in it!" cried Chowder as he slobbered all over the list to which Shnitzel grabbed it from him and wiped it dry.

"Radda, radda, radda, radda" said Shnitzel as he handed the list over to Chowder and shooed him off, "radda, radda, radda?"

"I'm quite confident that Chowder could get these ingredients for us" replied Mung.

A few minutes later, Chowder was back in the market area as he held the No Fruit in a bag he was carrying. The chef apprentice then read down the list of ingredients he had to acquire which was going to acquire quite a bit of work. Among those listed ingredients listed on the paper were some sort of a strange diamond fruit that could be only found in Marzipan City's local Royal Family's bakery. The chef apprentice had to travel quite a bit, which poor Chowder got tired quite quickly and had to rest for a few minutes before continuing. Finally, he had reached the Royal Family bakery in Marzipan City which was only about ten blocks away from Mung Daal's place.

"Can I help you sir?" asked the clerk at the desk whom had somewhat of a British accent as he noticed Chowder coming into the place quite tired and warn out.

"Yes, I need this" replied Chowder as he pointed to the diamond-like fruit on the list.

"Oh, I see, you're going to enter in that Monster Cake Melee Bash contest I have been hearing so much about" replied the clerk, "well, we tried to enter the contest a year ago, yet we were disqualified because we were too advanced."

"Well, can I please, please, please have it?" asked Chowder as he was still trying to catch his breath.

"Fine, fine" replied the clerk as he then rang the Big-Ben like bell signaling what seemed like a Royal Guard coming into the scene handing Chowder a good number of the ingredients.

"Wow, thanks mister!" cried Chowder as he left the scene after paying the clerk.

"Nice kid" said the clerk to the Royal Guard who didn't say a thing since it was his duties never to speak while in uniform.

The scene then changes back to where Chowder is seen running back to Mung Daal's place, to which the chef apprentice was quite out of breath as he entered the main room which Truffles was there at the desk noticing Chowder quite well out of breath.

"What the heck happened to you, did you run a marathon or something?" asked Truffles to Chowder.

"No" replied Chowder as he continued to keep on trying to catch his breath, "I was getting this!"

"Well Chowder, it's about time you got back" replied Mung as he came into the scene, "come on, come on, come back to the kitchen with me."

"Yes, I'll get there right away" replied Chowder.

A few seconds later, Chowder arrived back in the kitchen with the ingredients Mung had asked for. The chef apprentice handed over the bag to Mung who then laid them all out on the table.

"Are we going to bake a cake now?" asked Chowder with such excitement.

"Of course" replied Mung, "if we're going to make a monster cake, we're going to need a lot of yeast to do the job."

"Radda, radda, radda" said Shnitzel as he came into the scene with quite a lot of yeast in a large bag and laid it right on the floor.

"Oh boy, yeast!" cried Chowder as he rushed to the bag.

"Come on, pay attention here Chowder" said Mung as he began to crack a few eggs and place them into a large bowl as he had to stand on a ladder to do it, "we're going to make that monster pound cake to beat Endive's monster cake!"

"Yea, oh boy!" cried Chowder.

"Come on Shnitzel, I need your help to load up that yeast into the bowl" said Mung, "since Chowder here isn't that strong as you are."

"Radda, radda, radda" sighed Shnitzel as he grabbed the large bag of yeast and poured it right into the large bowl as he then took Mung's place on the ladder.

While Mung Daal was making his own monster cake, Endive was certainly going to make her own cake to counter his at the arena. Yet after Endive managed to get all the ingredients on the list for the cake, she was quite suspicious on what was Mung cooking up so, she then turned to Panini, her apprentice to be assigned for a special job.


	3. A Special Task

Chapter 3: A Special Task

Endive had already finished choosing the right sort of monster cake she wished to make to face Mung Daal's, and other chefs' cakes at the arena. So, she then turned to her apprentice Panini for a special assignment to which case, her apprentice was still quite well lost in being in love with Chowder who wasn't but the least interested.

"Panini!" shouted Endive as she got her apprentice her attention.

"Yes?" asked Panini as she turned around to Endive.

"I have a special assignment for you" replied Endive.

"Does it include me being with Chowder?" asked Panini.

"Er, sure, you would have to spy on Mung and Chowder and see what sort of a monster cake they're going to make" replied Endive, "once you find out what sort of monster cake, report back to me at once, and I can add some additional weaponry icing to our monster cake."

"But Ms. Endive, why would we want to have to do this?" asked Panini, "We already are making a green tea monster cake, with a samurai-style special added to it."

"Yes, yes, I know, I know" replied Endive, "but you can never be too sure about what your opponents are making, now go, and find out what Mung has cooked up."

"Yes ma'am" replied Panini as she quickly left the scene.

As Panini traveled all the way toward where Mung Daal's place was located, Mung Daal along with Shnitzel were watching the cake inside the oven being baked.

"Wow, this Royal Guard monster cake is certainly picking up more muscle!" cried Mung with joy as he was seeing the progress through the oven's window, to which Mung then turns to Chowder who was quite busy liking the large mixing spoon, "Chowder, I got a special assignment for you."

"Like what?" asked Chowder as he kept on slobbering all over the large mixing spoon.

"I suspect Endive might try something like sending a spy over here to see what sort of a monster cake we're making" replied Mung, "your job is to ensure that spy of Endive's doesn't get any were near the window of the oven where the cake is being baked."

"Don't worry" said Chowder as he then swallowed a big piece of cake dough which was on the spoon, and swallowed it whole.

"Radda, radda radda?" whispered Shnitzel to Mung after Chowder left the scene.

"What?" asked Mung to Shnitzel, "Of course we can trust Chowder not to give away our secret."

"Radda, radda, radda" grumbled Shnitzel as he then went back to clean up what was left of the various dishes meant to bake the monster cake.

A few minutes later, Chowder had arrived at the front entrance of the kitchen and began to march back and forth like a real Royal Guard would pretending that the spoon he was carrying was a pretend rifle. This then caught the attention of Truffles who was busy trying to take down customer orders from the phone.

"Chowder, what the heck are you doing?" asked Truffles as she turned toward him.

"I'm guarding the entrance like a real Royal Guard would protect the Queen!" replied Chowder.

"Well then, if you want to act like a real Royal Guard, you know what real Royal Guards do?" asked Truffles.

"Oh please tell me what real Royal Guards do?" replied Chowder as he had such excitement in his eyes.

"They shut up!" cried Truffles to which broke Chowder's excitement, "They stand in the place were they are suppose to stand all day, until their shift is over and then some other poor sap comes to take their place!"

"So how the heck can I be a real Royal Guard?" asked Chowder.

"How about by starting to keep quiet with not asking so many questions for starters, now please, I'm going to take a little rest" replied Truffles as she began to leave the scene.

"Got to be like a real Royal Guard" said Chowder to himself as he then just simply stood stiff like a stick stuck in the mud.

As Chowder attempted to certainly take his pretending in a whole new level, Panini came into the scene as Truffles wasn't at her post. She then recognized Chowder standing quite still.

"Chowder, hi!" waved Panini as she raced toward Chowder, "What are you up to?"

Chowder simply stood still iin silence.

"Oh come on" replied Panini, trying to get Chowder to talk, "what are you trying to pretend to be, like one of those Royal Guards that are not suppose to speak?"

All Chowder could unfortunately do was say nothing as he stood right in front of the kitchen entrance.

"You can please tell me what sort of monster cake you're making for the Monster Cake Melee Bash contest?" asked Panini.

Yet Chowder still stood quite still as a stiff.

"Oh come on, I bet the spoon you're holding, you probably tasted how good that monster cake really was" said Panini as she attempted to flirt with Chowder to which he then began to sweat a little, "I know how to crack someone like you, let's play the staring contest and see who'll win!"

Panini then immediately ran right in front of Chowder and glared at him right into his eyes. Chowder did his best not to move, but he didn't seem to like Panini to obviously be right in front of him. The staring contest for poor Chowder seemed to have lasted for hours, yet it was only simply minutes in real time.

"You're never going to get the secret!" shouted Chowder as he moved from his position to which made Truffles came right into the scene.

"You're a bad Royal Guard!" shouted Truffles to Chowder.

"You don't understand, it was Panini!" cried Chowder to Truffles.

"Radda, radda, radda?" asked Shnitzel as he came into the scene as he was finished finally cleaning up the dishes and noticed the commotion.

"You, get out of here, at least until the contest for the monster cake is over!" cried Mung as he also came into the scene with Shnitzel and noticed Panini, which she immediately scattered off back to Endive's, "I should have known that woman Endive could pull off something like this, sending a spy to see what we're making for the arena battle."

"Radda, radda, radda" said Shnitzel to Chowder.

"Finally, I can stop pretending to guard the kitchen" replied Chowder.

"Come on, we don't have any time to waste here" said Mung, "we have to get our monster cake to the arena, and win the half a million bucks!"

As Mung and company scattered to try their best to prepare for the upcoming contest, Endive was very much displeased with Panini's progress as she arrived back at her place.

"Did you manage to retrieve what was Mung making?" asked Endive.

"No" replied Panini as she was trying to catch her breath.

"Too busy with that Chowder boy I see" sighed Endive, "well, our monster cake is finished anyway, we should prepare ourselves to use it to face Mung's."


	4. Arriving at the Arena

Chapter 4: Arriving at the Arena

It was finally done, the monster cake to which Mung Daal had crafted for quite a number of hours was finished. The day of the Monster Cake Melee Bash contest was finally there, and Mung had to place the monster cake in a large crate box, yet the monster cake in question wasn't really that much of a monster as while Mung and company arrived on the scene, the other chefs' monsters were trying to simply get out of their crates.

"Well, look who just showed up here" said Endive as she noticed Mung and company on the scene.

"Hi Chowder" said Panini as she then noticed him with Mung.

"I'm not your boyfriend!" shouted Chowder.

"Alright, let's get this event over and collect that half a million bucks" said Mung as Shnitzel was the one who had to carry the heavy crate carrying the monster cake.

"Radda, radda, radda?" asked Shnitzel as he struggled in lifting the heavy crate.

"Don't complain to me on how the crate is too heavy" said Mung, "just put it done somewhere so that the judges can see it."

"So, why does your monster cake not try to break out of its crate like the others are?" asked Endive as she leaned toward Mung.

"It's about making a monster cake who'll obey your every commands, looks like your monster cake could learn a few manners" replied Mung.

The scene then changes to the crate which a samurai-green tea flavored cake was desperately trying to free itself from its prison. In which case, green tea frosting was being slobbered all over the place.

"Wow, monster cake frosting!" cried Chowder with joy, to which he then promptly began to scarf the frosting down that was on the floor.

"Chowder, stop eating that frosting!" cried Mung, "You can have it once our monster cake splatters Endive's all over the place!"

"Okay, I can't wait for that to happen!" cried Chowder with joy whose face was covered with green tea flavored frosting.

"Clean up yourself while your at it as well" added Truffles.

"You got it" replied Chowder as he simply used his tongue to get the frosting that was covering his entire face.

A few minutes later, Mung and company along with Endive and Panini had arrived right in their arena seats.

"Is it our turn for our monster cake?" asked Chowder as he leaned over the edge of the platform looking down below.

"No, not yet" replied Mung, "we're going to have to wait for awhile."

After a few seconds later, a large German chocolate monster cake, with a World War I style fashion emerged on the arena stage. Chowder's eyes opened wider, as drool began to develop on his tongue, and was dripping down from his face. He wanted to taste that German chocolate monster cake so badly, to which he then was about to leap right into the arena himself to which Shnitzel then managed to grab him, and forced him back in his seat.

"Radda, radda, radda!" shouted Shnitzel to Chowder.

"Alright, alright, I'll let the monster cakes fight each other" replied Chowder.

While the German chocolate monster cake was flexing its muscles to show the crowd, a Mexican-style volcano white chocolate cake appeared as the German chocolate monster cake's opponent. Chowder once again, glared at the other cake, and was quite hungry indeed. But Shnitzel this time was well prepared as he tied poor Chowder right at his seat. The bell for the battle rang, and the two monster cakes went at each other. Chocolate both regular and white went everywhere, and some of the chocolate even fell on the seats where Mung and company along with Endive and Panini sat to which Chowder quickly scarfed it down entirely.

"Yummy!" cried Chowder with joy as he scarfed down the oncoming chocolate.

As the battle was over, the Mexican white chocolate volcano cake was the victor, and the poor German chocolate monster cake was all over the place. This wanted to make Chowder try to get himself off his seat and right back onto the arena to eat up the loser. Yet Shnitzel once again stopped him.

"Radda, radda, radda!" cried Shnitzel as he threw Chowder back in his seat.

"Okay, okay, I won't do it again, I promise" replied Chowder.

While the Mexican white chocolate volcano monster cake was showing off to the crowd of its latest victory, another monster cake appeared right on the scene, to which was exposed to be a simple fruit cake with white frosting on it. Yet this fruit cake was filled with the special no fruit, making Chowder's eyes open even wider than before.

"Oh boy, that cake looks tasty too!" cried Chowder with joy as the drool from his tongue then began to turn the entire floor into a river.

"Will you shut that mouth of yours?" asked Truffles to Chowder as she noticed the water level rise up.

"Sorry" replied Chowder as he closed his mouth.

The second battle then began, and the no fruit monster cake launched the first strike against the other cake. The other monster cake fired white chocolate from its volcano built on the top of the cake. Yet the no fruit monster cake was able to throw some fruit which absorbed the white chocolate that was coming right at it. The no fruit cake easily managed to defeat the white chocolate monster cake, to which white chocolate went right all over the arena itself covering everybody, and making Chowder scarf up the white chocolate that was on him.

"That was even tastier than the cake I had before!" cried Chowder with joy, "I wonder what cake would come up next?"

"Oh, you'll find out, you'll find out soon enough" replied Endive as she gave an evil grin to Chowder.

It was suddenly Endive's monster cake's turn, as the samurai-green tea monster cake broke out of its crate as it was raised to the level of the stage.

"See Mung, your monster cake, should it ever face mine will likely loose" laughed Endive.

"Is that a bet?" asked Mung as he turned toward her.

"Why yes" replied Endive, "if your monster cake wins, I'll give you all of my earnings from my kitchen, yet if you loose, you'll have to give up all of your earnings."

"Fine then" said Mung.

"Honey, are you crazy?!" cried Truffles as she yelled at Mung.

"Don't worry, I have everything wrapped up and ready to go" replied Mung.

"You better, or if our monster cake loses to her's, then it'll be your head!" cried Truffles.


	5. Endive's Monster Cake Battle

Chapter 5: Endive's Monster Cake Battle

It was finally Endive's samurai-green tea flavored monster cake's turn to give a go against the no fruit monster cake. The samurai-green tea monster cake then charged right at the no fruit monster cake, to which it then got out what seemed like a candy cane that was being used as a samurai sword.

"This one shouldn't be too slow of a fight" laughed Endive as she was seeing her work in action.

"Oh, just you wait woman, our monster cake when it's its turn, will beat yours!" cried Mung.

"Ha, I would like to certainly see that!" laughed Endive.

The scene then switches back to where the samurai-green tea monster cake charged at the no fruit cake. It swung its candy cane-like sword at the no fruit cake, to which no fruit apples and other sorts of fruit began to fly all over the place. It was quite a tasty mess, in which Chowder swallowed quite a number of no fruit apples that landed right near his seat.

"Oh boy, this is quite yummy!" cried Chowder as he sucked all the no fruit apples and other assorted no fruit as if he were a mere vacuum.

"Radda, radda!" cried Shntizel as he noticed what was going on.

"Yeah, stop fooling around!" added Truffles as she noticed Chowder wasn't going to pay attention to the fight that was going on in the arena.

"But I'm so hungry" said Chowder, "I didn't have any of the cake for the last five minutes!"

"Keep that up, and you'll be even bigger than a big slobbering pig!" shouted Truffles at Chowder, "So just sit down and stop eating, and wait until our cake comes up!"

"Alright, alright" said Chowder.

As Chowder sat in his seat, he noticed the candy cane sword, which Endive's cake was carrying as it was bashing the poor no fruit monster cake literally into pieces. Chowder's eyes widen, and focused more on the candy cane sword and really want to certainly give it quite a lick.

"Radda, radda, radda?" asked Shnitzel to Chowder who noticed what was going on.

"Oh, I wasn't planning on getting up, I want our cake to give that candy cane sword" replied Chowder, "when Endive's cake is defeated! Should taste pretty good when I get that candy cane sword in my hands!"

"Hmm, maybe it's not too late that we can release Chowder into the arena" whispered Mung to Shnitzel who was keeping Chowder in his seat.

"Radda, radda, radda, radda, radda" replied Shnitzel as he whispered back to Mung.

"Disqualified, we would be disqualified if my apprentice goes on the arena and eats the enemy monster cake or any other cakes?" asked Mung, "When did they add that rule?"

"Actually, we added it, just the minute we noticed the sort of river of drool" replied a janitor as he came into the scene, who was also on duty in cleaning up the no fruit that was on the floor as well.

"Radda, radda, radda" added Shnitzel.

"What do you mean that makes sense, I'm starving here!" cried Chowder as it appeared quite clearly that he had quite a full stomach.

"Nice try on pulling something like that" laughed Endive as she continued to watch her monster cake massacre the no fruit monster cake on the arena battlefield, "and it seems like my monster cake has a good chance of beating yours, so you better come up with the extra cash load, aside from my half a million bucks as a prize for this contest."

"Oh, you're just getting more than your bargaining for, woman!" cried Mung.

The battle was finally over, and Endive's monster cake roared right at the crowd with joy, as the poor no fruit monster cake was quite well all over the arena. Which the poor janitors were sent down to clean it up.

"Oh look, here comes the next cake, looks like it's finally going to be our turn!" laughed Mung with joy.

"Yes, your turn to loose" added Endive.

"Just wait and see, you'll be sorry that you said that!" cried Mung.

"Look Mung, our cake is coming onto the scene!" cried Chowder as drool then began to be shown all over his face, and dripped down his seat, flowing right into the arena as if it were a waterfall.

A few seconds later, Mung Daal's monster cake which had a chocolate hat similar to the one worn by the Royal Guards appeared on the scene. The monster cake didn't make any major sounds, just simply stood there like a stick standing upright in mud. Mung's monster cake, on top of that, also had a candy cane-like 18th century rifle with it.

"Oh boy, we did a good job on making our cake look pretty tasty!" cried Chowder as he noticed the various frosting all over the monster cake.

"Yes, the entire red frosting took quite a lot of work, but Shnitzel and I managed to use up all of the red frosting" said Mung, "I do say, I'm pretty proud of my work."

"Well then, let's see if your cake can handle mine" said Endive.

The battle between the two monster cakes then began, and Endive's monster cake tried to make the first strike. The samurai-green tea monster cake took out its candy cane sword and attempted to slice Mung's monster cake. Yet, as the samurai-green tea monster cake smiled with glee thinking that it got its opponent, it noticed Mung's monster cake had just simply stepped aside to the left which the samurai-green tea monster cake.

"Nice try!" laughed Mung at Endive's monster cake, "In spite of Endive making an overtly roaring monster cake like all the rest, my monster cake is quite well obedient."

Endive's monster cake then attempted to try to strike Mung's again, yet it managed again to simply step to another aside. The samurai-green tea monster cake attempted again, and again as it swung its candy cane like sword at Mung's, yet it missed every move.

"I don't' believe this!" cried Endive as she was seeing this on the arena.

"Just wait for it, soon you'll have to pay up that bet you made with me, once my monster cake wins the match!" laughed Mung.


	6. Stalemate Battle

Chapter 6: Stalemate Battle

The battle seemed to have certainly gone on for just one hour, which was never really done in this contest. Poor Chowder sat in his seat, waiting for any food to literally fly on his lap so that he can eat.

"Oh come on, it's been only an hour!" cried Chowder as he could feel that he was quite starving, "I want some food throwing action, now!"

"I can't believe that I'm agreeing with your apprentice Mung" added Endive with Mung's apprentice Chowder, as she leaned over to Mung, "let's make things interesting."

"Yeah, I'm listening" said Mung as he turned toward her.

"Since it seems like our two monster cakes are at a stalemate, why not we add another bigger monster cake here to end it all?" asked Endive, "The monster cake which will be able to defeat the larger monster cake shall win."

"Say, that's not a bad idea" said the head judge who was sitting on a high platform in the arena as he overheard Endive's comments, "this fight is getting boring anyway."

The head judge then pulls up a microphone, and signals the two monster cakes from fighting.

"Ladies and gentlemen, due to that these two monster cakes are taking quite a long time in ending this fight" said the head judge as he got the audience's attention, "we're going to send in last year's champion into the battle! The monster cake which manages to defeat the champ monster cake will win the contest!"

Suddenly, another large platform emerged from the arena, which an extremely large monster cake, which had silver-like frosting all over it, and red candy on top of it emerged.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the destroyer monster cake!" laughed the head judge, "See if these two monster cakes here can beat that!"

"Radda, radda, radda, radda, radda, radda!" complained Shnitzel as he noticed how large the champion monster cake was.

"Shnitzel's right, neither one of our cakes can beat that one!" cried Mung as he noticed the size of the champion monster cake.

The champion monster cake made its move, as it used the candles that was on it as pure flamethrowers against the other two cakes. Endive and Mung's two monster cakes found themselves in a hot spot, yet while Mung and Endive were sweating like crazy to see if their cake could win, Chowder was only excited if he could get a taste of the silver frosting, and also the large pieces of red candy on top of the champion cake.

"That candy looks delicious!" cried Chowder as he slobbered his tongue all over his face with quite glee.

Suddenly, the flames from the champion monster cake's candles managed to fry members of the audience, which included Mung and company, along with Endive and Panini whom were now all covered in black coal.

"This is going to be quite an impossible fight" said Mung as he dusted himself off.

"Don't worry, I'm sure my monster cake can defeat the champion cake quite easily" replied Endive as she then signaled her cake on the arena to make its move.

The samurai-green tea monster cake then roared at the champion cake, as he got out its candy cain sword. It charged at the champion monster cake, and managed to dodge the flamethrowers from the candles on the cake. It then managed to just make its target, yet as Endive's monster cake dug its candy cane sword into the champion cake, it soon found its sword was quite stuck. The champion cake then merely laughed at Endive's monster cake, as it then took out the candy cane sword, broke it in half and crushed it into pieces and threw it into the audience which Chowder opened his mouth and scarfed down quite a lot of the crushed candy cane.

"Wow, I hate to admit it, but you make a great candy cane!" cried Chowder with joy to Endive and Panini.

"Er, thanks" said Endive who seemed a bit confused.

"Thanks num nums" added Panini, "that was my suggestion for the cake."

"Well, looks like your cake is at the end of its ropes here" said Mung as he turned to Endive, "hope you can pay up your earnings you have made in your bakery."

"Oh, I got a very, very bad feeling of what's going to come next" sighed Endive.

After the champion monster cake took away the weapon from Endive's cake, the champion cake then simply used its flamethrowers from the candles on top of it, to which Endive's cake was getting quite weak as the green tea frosting was melting. The champion cake then raced toward Endive's cake, and with one simple punch, sent Endive's cake right into the walls of the arena which the cake splattered all over the place. Chowder immediately enjoyed the green tea frosting that fell right on the floor, which he used his tongue to literally clean up things.

"Wow, more yummy goodness!" cried Chowder as he scarfed down some of the frosting on the floor.

"No, no, I'm ruined, ruined!" cried Endive as she was crying for her lost monster cake.

"Num nums, I'm glad you enjoyed my cooking, I certainly have more of it if we can be boyfriend and girlfriend" said Panini as she attempted to flirt at Chowder.

"I'm not your boyfriend!" cried Chowder as he continued to scarf down the frosting that was still flying all over the place.

"Well, now look what you've gotten yourself into" said Truffles to Mung, "Endive's cake was obliterated in the battle, how the heck is our cake going to survive?"

"Don't you worry woman, our cake has a secret weapon which I'm sure the champion cake will not be able to handle" laughed Mung.

"It better, or we'll still kiss the half a million bucks good bye" said Truffles.

"Well, we still have acquired all of Endive's bakery earnings" laughed Mung.

"True, true" added Truffles as poor Endive began to cry over her lost cake.

It was finally Mung's cake's turn, the champion cake then roared as it raced toward Mung's cake. It attempted to use its flamethrowers from the candles on the top of itself, yet Mung's cake was able to dodge it with ease. Mung's cake then prepared to use its rifle and targeted the champion cake. Yet what fired out of the rifle, was simply hot air, to which the champion cake soon began to notice that its frosting was melting.

"Ha, take that!" laughed Mung.

"Oh boy, I get to have some of that silver frosting, and the red candy!" cried Chowder with joy.

"I don't believe this!" added the head judge as he noticed the champion cake was certainly losing.

Mung's cake then calmly walked over to the champion cake, which then it used its rifle as a simple bat, to which like what happened to Endive's cake then sent silver frosting of the champion cake's all over the arena which Chowder happily scarfed down. A few minutes later, Mung was at the exit of the arena with the head judge handing Mung a large sum of money.

"Here, take your prize" said the head judge to Mung, to which poor Shniztel had to carry the load of cash, "sorry it's not in paper money."

"Radda, radda, radda!" cried Shnitzel as he was trying to carry the bag of money.

"Yes I know it's heavy for you Shnitzel, but at least look on the bright side, we won!" laughed Mung, to which he then turned to Endive who was still crying over losing to Mung, "And I'll be seeing your checks in the mail."

The scene then ends with Mung and company leaving the arena, with Shnitzel carrying the bag of money, along with also Chowder pulling the crate on wheels with Mung's monster cake.


End file.
